Freedom Planet (Draconian)
Freedom Planet is a two-dimensional platform video game developed and published by independent developer GalaxyTrail, Tollect Entertainment and Draconian Games. The player controls one of three anthropomorphicanimal protagonists: the dragon Lilac, the wildcat Carol, or the basset hound Milla. Aided by the duck-like Torque, the player attempts to defeat Lord Brevon, who plans to conquer the galaxy. While the game focuses on fast-paced platforming, its levels are interspersed with slower action scenes. Freedom Planet began development as a Sonic the Hedgehog fangame, but later reconceived the project as a separate intellectual property. Freedom Planet was developed in Denmark and the United States. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, first as a demo in August 2012, then, after a successful Kickstarter campaign, as a full game via Steam in July 2014. A version for the Wii U console was released in October 2015. Freedom Planet has been widely compared to the Sega Genesis Sonic games. Critics praised its gameplay, aesthetics, and balance of Sonic elements with original content, but were mixed on its pacing and length. A sequel, titled Freedom Planet 2, is scheduled for a release sometime in 2018. Gameplay Freedom Planet is a 2D platform and action game featuring anthropomorphized animal characters and 16-bit style graphics mimicking the look of games released for the Sega Genesis, particularly the Sonic the Hedgehog series.23456 The game puts players in the role of one of the available playable characters as they traverse each level, fighting enemies and obstacles before facing a boss at the end. Players have a health meter, which can be replenished by collecting red leaves, and a regenerative energy meter used to perform each character's unique special moves. Players can earn extra lives by collecting blue crystals found throughout the level, or by rescuing creatures trapped in cages. Players can also obtain various types of shields, some of which often bonus attributes such as invulnerabilty to fire or the ability to breathe underwater, and invincibility power-ups. Cards are hidden through the levels, which unlock bonus content such as music and concept art, and bonus tokens which allows access to a bonus game at the end of the level.78 The game has three playable characters; Lilac, Carol, and Milla. Melee attacks that can be used on enemies, and each character has a unique array of moves which allow them to traverse the environment in different ways. Lilac can perform a double-jump attack and can launch herself into an air dash, allowing her to bounce off walls and reach high areas. Carol is able to curl into a spin-attack while running and can climb up walls. By picking up gas canisters, Carol can bring out her motorcycle, which can double-jump and ride up vertical walls. Milla can throw gelatinous cubes and put up an offensive shield, combining the two to perform a Shield Blast, and flap her ears to reach high areas.39 Players can play through the main game in one of two ways; Adventure, which tells the game's story through the perspective of a chosen character, and Classic, in which the levels are played in order without any story cutscenes. Time Attack mode allows the player to attempt to completed levels in the quickest time possible.10 Plot The game begins as Sash Lilac and Carol Tea—an anthropomorphic dragon and wildcat —rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque after his spacecraft crash lands. At Torque's request, the three set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: Shuigang, a country militarized by its new king, Dail; Shang Mu, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao (/ˈzaʊ/ or /ˈʒaʊ/); and Shang Tu, whose Royal Magister is unprepared for war.11 Lilac and Carol rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the Shang Tu officers General Gong and Neera Li, who doubt that the Stone is threatened. The protagonists arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade, a henchman of Zao. After the shrine collapses, Carol is separated from Lilac and pinned by rubble, but she is saved by the timid basset hound Milla (/ˈmiːlə/) Basset. That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, and Milla that he is an alien sent to apprehend the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon, whose spacecraft wrecked on the planet. Brevon has invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to be his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine. The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists as emissaries to Shang Tu to discuss an alliance against Shuigang. They are detained by the Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Brevon and Serpentine. Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base, but she is captured and tortured by Brevon. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla ally with Spade to storm the base, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, they are all separated in the ensuing conflict. Neera finds Lilac, arrests her, and brings her back to Shang Tu, where the Magister determines that she is innocent and reveals that Zao is challenging Shuigang for the Stone. Lilac rejoins her friends and convinces Shang Mu and Shang Tu to unite against Dail and Brevon's army. During the battle, Brevon announces that his ship is repaired, and Lilac, Milla, and Carol board it. The team combats Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine. Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster that attacks the other protagonists, who are forced to render her unconscious. Enraged, Lilac and Carol attack and defeat Brevon, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in a medical tent and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The three kingdoms resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the war. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, and Milla and returns to space.11 Development and release Freedom Planet was conceived by American game designer and programmer Stephen DiDuro, who founded the independent developer GalaxyTrail to create the project. The soundtrack was composed by DiDuro12 in collaboration with user Shane Ellis of VGMusic.com and user Leila Wilson from Fur Affinity.6 Although it is an original intellectual property, Freedom Planet was first developed as a Sonic fangame: it contained rings, and Doctor Eggman was the villain. DiDuro later removed the Sonic affiliation so as not to hold the design back. Afterward, he received permission from the Chinese artist Ziyo Ling through DeviantArt to use her characters Lilac, Carol, and Milla in his game.7 Viewers of early footage encouraged DiDuro to separate it further from Sonic, so he replaced rings with red leaves and altered the characters' abilities.7 Ziyo had drawn Lilac as a hedgehog, but DiDuro redesigned the character to be a dragon. Lilac's wall-jump ability was based on a similar game mechanic from Ristar. Originally, her level of energy was to be dependent on her speed, but this proved too difficult to control.12 Freedom Planet was first released as a demo for Microsoft Windows in August 2012.356 After a full version of the game was funded through Kickstarter, it was taken to Steam Greenlight and approved for Steam.13 Its release was first projected for early 2014,6 then delayed to June 30.14 Shortly before that date, it was delayed again to July 19: the developers wanted to promote the game at a convention in Miami, Florida, and to avoid competition from the heavily discounted products in Steam's Summer Sale.15 The game was released, after a third delay, on July 21.16 To advertise the game, GalaxyTrail created branded T-shirts,13 and Lilac was included as an easter eggin the 2013 game Sonic: After the Sequel.12 The game was released on the website GOG.com in late 2014. Ports and DLC An Android version of Freedom Planet was rejected, in favour of a potential port the game to the PlayStation Vita.1217 GalaxyTrail also developed versions for Mac OS X and Linux, which were released on Steam on April 17, 2015.118 On March 9, 2015, it was announced through Twitter that a version of the game for Nintendo's Wii U console was planned for release on the eShop online store for late 2015,1920 later specified as August 13.21 A demo was released as part of a promotion titled "Nindies@home", wherein players were invited to try several upcoming Wii U games between June 15 and June 22.22 On July 28, however, GalaxyTrail confirmed that production of the final version of the game was taking longer than expected, suggesting that the game's actual release would be later.21 DiDuro announced the cause of the delay on August 18: the Wii U version had been set back by a "console-freezing bug", which would postpone the Wii U release indefinitely until the issue was fixed.23 It was later explained that the bug had taken so long to detect because it only occurred in retail versions of the console, which had prevented GalaxyTrail and Nintendo from learning of the issue. The bug required a hard reset of the system to address the problem, which could potentially cause damage to the Wii U hardware.24 The bug was eventually fixed, and the game was released on the eShop on October 1; customers who had tried the game's demo were rewarded with a 15-percent discount.25 Downloadable content (DLC) was created for the game. The first packs, which add Torque as a playable character and an adventure story for Milla, was released for computers in December 2015, with a Wii U update yet to be announced. Additional DLC to make Spade a playable character, was planned for release in 2016 but has been postponed.2627 Physical Release In November 2015, GalaxyTrail joined forces with the subscription box company IndieBox to distribute an exclusive physical release of Freedom Planet. This limited collector’s edition box included a flash-drive with a DRM-free game file, the official 2-disc soundtrack, an instruction manual and Steam key, along with various custom-designed collectibles.2829 Influences While Freedom Planet was developed in Denmark and the United States,30 its art direction was influenced by medieval East Asian art,910 particularly that of China.14 The game's visuals reference modern science fiction and fantasy as well.10 Much of the text in the game world is written in Chinese characters, and the title text is subtitled in Japanese katakana as Furīdamu Puranetto (フリーダム・プラネット). However, no Japanese-language version of the game has been released.9 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Draconian Games